Hayffie Bank
by Everbanks
Summary: An ongoing collection of Hayffie drabbles, ficlets and fics requested to by other tumblr users. You can send me a prompt at effietrinkct :)
1. Chapter 1

"_a peacekeeper threatens effie during the victory tour and haymitch protects her, please? :3"_

"Oh do stop worrying Haymitch, it's going to be fine! In fact this is the time we should be celebrating" Effie pulled his shaking hands into her lap.

"I'm not worried sweetheart, just haven't had a drink in a while that's all" He muttered, glancing down at his restless palms. Celebrating? Effie had no idea, this would be the time where they would be most scrutinized, Katniss and Peeta had to get this right. The act was failing, falling quickly, people becoming more defiant after every district.

"Well I don't think it'd do you any harm to have a glass of water, I'm sure it'll taste much less foul than whatever you had in that… thing" Effie announced getting up, gesturing to the empty hip flask on the coffee table.

An exhausted huff escaped Haymitch as the worrisome woman left the room. He had to give her some credit, she did look after him, and the other escorts gave up with him after a week or so. As Effie re-entered the room with a ridiculously expensive looking crystal cut glass of water, he couldn't help but give a small smile. The sentiment was returned as Haymitch took the dainty glass from her equally dainty hands.

Sipping the water, Haymitch glanced out the window. The blurred colours were finally fashioning into shapes, buildings, people. They were nearing District 6. The closer to the Capitol they got the more his nerves rose. This wasn't about just two kids anymore.

As the train pulled to a stop it was swarmed suddenly, not by cheering people, or truthfully people at all. Peacekeepers marched forwards, stopping briefly to let the chrome doors slide open, before entering the train.

"Camera's will be rolling in ten minutes, we'll escort you to the hall." The Head Peacekeeper spoke softly to them, though the whole time brandishing a revolver.

Katniss and Peeta gave Haymitch a knowing look before being ushered out from the train, away from him and Effie. A minute later, just before they were out of sight, Effie saw Katniss reach for Peeta's hand, the doors of the hall slammed shut with the image left with them holding to each other. Not once looking back.

"Haymitch what is going on? Are we not allowed to go with them? I am an escort and that happens to be my-"

"Shh sweetheart, let's go back inside the train shall we?" Haymitch's tone was light but Effie knew what that meant.

Her tone became strangely disinterested "According to the schedule this means I have 17 minutes clear, I might pay the mayor a visit… I grew up with him you know"

"I know a better way to spend 17 minutes but whatever princess, go visit your friend"

Effie didn't seem to understand the innuendo as her mind was suddenly preoccupied with Caleb Honeychill. It had been so long. Ever since he was banished from the Capitol she wondered about him. Well she saw him twice a year obviously, for a brief moment. One year for slightly longer, the year that Lilee Honeychill was picked, feeling the need to give her condolences.

Thank god she had not been the one to pick that child's name. Her one request when asked about where she would want to escort, just not District 6. Wouldn't have mattered if it was her or not, Effie felt as if Caleb hated her all the same. Yet she still wanted to talk to him, wanted to see what his reaction would be if he knew the real Effie was still there.

"Mayor's office is the second door on the right sweetheart, don't be late back" Haymitch winked.

"I won't be, I'll see you in a little while" Effie's thoughts were tumbling around yet her voice was steady. As she left the train with her schedule still ridiculously glued to her palm, she realized the place was empty, completely empty.

Pulling the heavy oak door back she regretted wearing her woven silk gloves. Second door on her right… Effie looked up and down the hall, still nobody was around. All of the Peacekeepers must have been stationed by the crowd. Effie knew that Caleb usually left his office at the last minute, wanting to spend as little time as possible in the spotlight.

Heels tapping loudly against the polished stone floor eventually reached the door to the Mayor's office.

"That's odd" She whispered. Where was once painted with a golden flourish "_Caleb Honeychill - Mayor of District 6_" The polished oak had been sanded down, leaving a rough quality where the letters previously lay.

Her gloved fingers touched the wood delicately, tracing where the characters used to be. Touching the door slightly caused it to swing ajar, not thinking, Effie stepped inside the room.

The piercing scent of disinfectant stung her nose, fluorescent lighting blinded her. Her eyes began to adjust, just enough to recognize the long black shape against the back wall. A human shaped lump, a tag that read _Caleb Honeychill_.

_**No**_

Effie, frozen on the spot, remained staring at the tag until she heard marching footsteps approaching.

_Click._

As the barrel pushed against her lower back, a chill ran up Effie's spine. "Ma'am what do you think you're doing?"

"The mayor, he-" Effie's voice caught in her throat.

"Look at me lady" The Peacekeeper grabbed her roughly by the shoulder, pulling her round so they were face to face. Effie gritted her teeth, looking into the unwavering eyes of the Peacekeeper.

"I was friends with the Mayor when I was younger, I wanted to speak with him" Her voice shook as the Peacekeeper's eyes narrowed on her.

"You're not going to speak with him, nor will anyone, for a long time"

"Why did they…" Effie stopped herself before she could go any further.

"You are not authorized to be in this room"

"I just thought-"

"You are not authorized to know about the mayor's… resignation" The guard's tone became dangerous, trying to figure out if he should make, Miss Effie Trinket, resign herself. The Peacekeepers violent eyes met Effie's defiant ones.

_**Smash.**_

The sound of breaking glass filled the air as Haymitch came stumbling down the hall. "What's going on here then?" Haymitch slurred as he approached the open door. The Peacekeeper, finally extinguishing his burning glare that was on Effie, turned to Haymitch and assessed his state.

"This woman here was disturbing Capitol property, she has been warned"

Haymitch snorted "If you didn't know already sir, this woman is Capitol property. Which means you!" Haymitch moved and jabbed a finger into the guard's shoulder "Shouldn't fucking touch her"

Effie didn't dare turn around as the Peacekeeper dug the gun further into her side. A sober Haymitch was a rarity, yet here he was faking intoxication. The words he had spoken so harshly to the guard, she realized, were words in her defence. At this point she realised that Haymitch had just as much of an appearance to keep up as she did, being the national drunk allowed him to act as he pleased.

"I'd take a look at your language Abernathy"

"I'd take a hell of a look at where you're pointing that gun, Snow won't be happy if someone guns down his favourite escort"

"So this is Effie Trinket?" The guard questioned.

"Yeah so if I were you, I'd let go of her, let her come with me" Haymitch put out a palm.

"I'd recommend you both go back to the station, if I see you back here again I'll have you reported" The pressure from the pistol was finally released as the guard took it out from Effie's side and pointed it at Haymitch.

The Peacekeeper shoved Effie towards Haymitch. Unsteady on her heels she stumbled, Haymitch's arms being the only thing stopping her head from hitting the tile. Pulling her further and further away from the office, Haymitch put a gentle hand on her back. Even as she was walking, Effie's eyes stayed fixed on the doorway, unable to purge the image of the body bag from her mind.

"Come on sweetheart, that's enough exploring for one day"

"Haymitch, the mayor he's-"

"I know"

The silence that accompanied them on the walk back to the station was broken as Effie whispered "Haymitch, you really shouldn't have left the train"

"I'm pretty glad I did… wasn't sure what that guy would have done" Haymitch sighed, punching numbers into the keypad on the train door.

"Why did you defend me Haymitch? Why defend the Capitol? You should despise me. You could have just let me… End up like Caleb" Effie's voice broke, the tears in her eyes began to run down her powdered cheeks.

"I defended you because he could have hurt you Effie" Haymitch's tone for once was serious, his rare use of her name causing a pang in her stomach.

"Why would that matter Haymitch? Nothing matters anymore"

"Everything matters sweetheart, for the past couple years you've been keeping me alive, just thought I'd return the favour" Haymitch sat down on the couch beside her, and let her head rest on his chest.

"He might not have hurt me, if he eventually realized who I was…" Effie trailed off.

"That's too high of a risk to take princess, next time just stay here with me, alright?"

Effie nodded slowly. Exhausted from everything, she wept, wild colours from her eye makeup making shaky patterns on Haymitch's shirt. Caleb Honeychill, the only person she had truly lost, his death covered up by the Capitol. Effie now understood why Haymitch would never talk about his mother, his girlfriend, his family. The pain that was now wrecking her heart, sat as a weight on Haymitch's every day. The thought of this only made her sob harder, the guilt from even being associated with the Capitol crushing her.

When her sobs began to subside, Haymitch put a palm to her cheek. Tucking a finger under her chin, he lifted it so they were face to face. Haymitch's eyes softened as he recognized the pain in Effie's, her still crying gently. Unsure what to do, Haymitch slowly pressed his lips to hers, salty from her tears. Effie closed her eyes, taking a handful of Haymitch's hair, and deepened the kiss. His stubble grazed her cheek gently as she moved harder against him. As noise from the Peacekeeper troops grew outside, Haymitch broke away. Still not truly wanting to let go, he pulled her into a quick hug, his muscles around her giving her a sense of brief safety.

"Haymitch they'll be back soon, I need to fix my makeup" Effie rose suddenly, and attempted to smooth down the wrinkles on her dress. Now Haymitch understood. Why she cared so much about her image, that it was her lifeline. Effie Trinket wasn't as superficial as he had always assumed, in fact she could have even been the most intelligent person in the Capitol. As she ran quickly out of the lounge, Haymitch rubbed his hands absentmindedly, staring at the hip flask on the table. He shouldn't be sober so often, his alcoholism alluded oblivion. That coupled with Effie's bubbly nature, managed to keep them safe for years. They really were a team.

Seconds later, warning shots and shouting men surrounded the train. Peeta and Katniss were pushed by Peacekeepers roughly onto the train, still arm in arm. Once again they had to leave a district in haste, Katniss and Peeta unknowingly inciting riots, hidden reports back to Snow, the guards wanted to make them leave as soon as possible. Who knows what Katniss said this time or even if she had to say anything at all, the rebellion was beginning. And the Capitol was going to everything in their power to wipe it out, to stamp out any flame, any spark, or any wisp of smoke.

As Effie entered with her makeup re-perfected, masking her grief, hiding all emotion, Haymitch knew things had to change. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, whether the rebellion was going to work, or even where he would go. But he knew one thing, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave Effie Trinket behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_A tumblr user asked me if I could write a drabble where Effie gets hurt and Haymitch comforts her – here's the result._

They had been fighting. Not the usual banter that bounced back and forth with a wink. No this time Effie had really done it. It had been a while since he had been this frustrated with her, the last time maybe being several years ago, back when she was a puppet of the Capitol.

Ever since she had moved in, Effie had been on a mission to get Haymitch sober, or at least get him to cut down. But this time, after a snowstorm in District 7, District 12's liquor delivery was pushed back 3 weeks. Coincidentally just before this Effie had found Haymitch's "storage supply" and had poured the contents down the drain. In the house he had merely enough for 5 days.

2 weeks had passed since the storm, 1 week since Haymitch had even acknowledged Effie. He didn't want to hurt her but he was struggling. Screams and slammed doors filled the first few days. Haymitch knew that Effie was sorry, the apology he had heard her cry over and over. The poor girl didn't deserve a drunk like him. She shouldn't even be apologizing. He wanted to tell her all of this but he couldn't deal with anyone right now.

Effie had been scouring the town for any alcohol she could find. Yes she wanted Haymitch sober, but this man was no longer Haymitch. He was a cold shell of a man going through detox. She knew enough about alcohol to know it was addictive, she knew enough about detox to know it felt like hell. Effie wanted Haymitch back. She needed him.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but do you perhaps know where I could purchase some alcohol?" Effie asked, peering down at the men huddled around the burning barrel. Several grunts came in reply. After getting many odd looks and shrugs she was finally directed to an old barn on the outskirts of the town.

"What are ya lookin' for dear?!" screeched an old man as she opened the barn door with a creak.

"Haymitch Culter Abernathy, victor of the 50th annual Hunger Games- has run out of liquor"

—-

Effie hauled the cart through the snow, eventually arriving at Haymitch's gate. Lifting the crate out of the cart, Effie huffed and opened the gate with a solid kick. What was not so solid was her grip.

The sound of smashed glass filled the frozen air, snapping Haymitch out of his stupor. It had come from outside. Just seconds before the door opened, he heard a few small sobs. Effie.

The white snow around her hand slowly began to turn crimson. Effie had tripped and only 4 of the 10 bottles had survived. Shards of glass were strewn over the path, akin to the ice below. The stench of homemade spirits made even Haymitch dizzy as he hurried over to her, dodging the larger pieces.

"Effie? Effie sweetheart what is this?" Haymitch moved her head onto his lap, so it was no longer in contact with the burning ice.

"I tried to get you some…. I'm- I'm sorry" Effie breathed, finally giving into unconsciousness.

—-

The sounds of spitting logs and Haymitch's soft breathing woke Effie. Looking down, she could see that she was clumsily wrapped in a blanket and a bandage was tied around her hand. As she was shifted gingerly, she turned her head and saw that the cause was Haymitch's arms, as half of her body was laid on his lap.

"Good morning princess" He chuckled lightly "How you feeling? You were out for a while". Effie merely groaned in response and buried her face into Haymitch's chest. His arms curled around her tighter in response.

Effie tried to sit up "I'm ever so sorry about the bottles Haymitch I- I tried and…" The dizziness overwhelmed her and returned to Haymitch's embrace.

"It's alright" He stroked Effie's face with his index finger.

"Are you sure?" Effie asked tiredly.

"Yeah and in fact I think you even deserve a drink".

Haymitch's laughter filled the house as a tired Effie attempted to punch him in the stomach. He pulled her close to him again and looked at her now bruised face.

Effie saw him studying the small cut on her forehead. The apology would always go unsaid, but this time it cried out from his concerned steel eyes. Effie gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You scared me for a while sweetheart" his voice broke.

"I'm not going anywhere" Effie curled up further and pulled the blanket over both of them.

They sat in comfortable silence, the crackling fire was saying all they needed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

"_babe could you write me some hurt/comfort hayffie? i don't really mind the context as long as it's haymitch looking after effie cos i feel absolutely rotten and need hugs. love you! x"_

He hadn't been asleep anyway. Even with the comfort of the woman next to him, Haymitch rarely got more than a couple hours of rest.

Although the screams did startle him.

Effie turned in the bed, pulling, twisting the covers around her. She was mumbling some sort of plea. It had been weeks since her last nightmare, Haymitch had naïvely hoped they had ended. Maybe it would be different for her. But no, not these dreams, these would haunt you for a lifetime. He knew that.

As another scream escaped her trembling chest, Haymitch pulled her tight, so tight that she could no longer writhe from the agony of her past. He tucked Effie's face under his chin, and as the last few cries of terror escaped her, they began to turn into sobs.

"H-haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch" she cried into his chest "You're alive, you're alive". He exhaled, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm here sweetheart, and so are you, we're both gonna be fine" Haymitch sighed. Being held in the Capitol they had brainwashed her with his "death". Day and night it would play. A tampered video. Forcing her to accept a false truth. Even with him beside her every night, he would still be gone in her dreams, still dead in her mind.

Effie's breathing began to return to normal. Her throat burned from sobs, her eyes stung with tears. The shaky breaths settled. She pulled away to look at him, a look she would give every morning without fail. Studying him, making sure every feature was correct, making sure he was there.

"Princess come here" Haymitch reached out and stroked her wet cheek, wiping away the tears. Effie returned to him, and tried to believe his words.

"You were dead Haymitch, you were gone and I had lost you" Effie insisted. "You were never coming back"

Haymitch lifted her face to his and pecked her forehead. "Did I, Haymitch Culter Abernathy, just kiss you?" He asked gently.

"Yes"

With a sad smile, Haymitch leaned and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Effie relax under them.

"Effie I'm alive, I'm here" Haymitch breathed.

"Yes you are, and that makes me incredibly, inc-redibly happy" Effie's voice broke. Burying her face into his chest the tears came again. Haymitch wrapped the covers around them both. Finally, after calming, she fell back to sleep, her wrecked body in his arms.

There would be no more nightmares.

At least not for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"_babe could you write me some hurt/comfort hayffie? i don't really mind the context as long as it's haymitch looking after effie cos i feel absolutely rotten and need hugs. love you! x"_

He hadn't been asleep anyway. Even with the comfort of the woman next to him, Haymitch rarely got more than a couple hours of rest.

Although the screams did startle him.

Effie turned in the bed, pulling, twisting the covers around her. She was mumbling some sort of plea. It had been weeks since her last nightmare, Haymitch had naïvely hoped they had ended. Maybe it would be different for her. But no, not these dreams, these would haunt you for a lifetime. He knew that.

As another scream escaped her trembling chest, Haymitch pulled her tight, so tight that she could no longer writhe from the agony of her past. He tucked Effie's face under his chin, and as the last few cries of terror escaped her, they began to turn into sobs.

"H-haymitch, Haymitch, Haymitch" she cried into his chest "You're alive, you're alive". He exhaled, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm here sweetheart, and so are you, we're both gonna be fine" Haymitch sighed. Being held in the Capitol they had brainwashed her with his "death". Day and night it would play. A tampered video. Forcing her to accept a false truth. Even with him beside her every night, he would still be gone in her dreams, still dead in her mind.

Effie's breathing began to return to normal. Her throat burned from sobs, her eyes stung with tears. The shaky breaths settled. She pulled away to look at him, a look she would give every morning without fail. Studying him, making sure every feature was correct, making sure he was there.

"Princess come here" Haymitch reached out and stroked her wet cheek, wiping away the tears. Effie returned to him, and tried to believe his words.

"You were dead Haymitch, you were gone and I had lost you" Effie insisted. "You were never coming back"

Haymitch lifted her face to his and pecked her forehead. "Did I, Haymitch Culter Abernathy, just kiss you?" He asked gently.

"Yes"

With a sad smile, Haymitch leaned and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Effie relax under them.

"Effie I'm alive, I'm here" Haymitch breathed.

"Yes you are, and that makes me incredibly, inc-redibly happy" Effie's voice broke. Burying her face into his chest the tears came again. Haymitch wrapped the covers around them both. Finally, after calming, she fell back to sleep, her wrecked body in his arms.

There would be no more nightmares.

At least not for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_This was my entry for the Hayffie Fic challenge, a drabble had to be based on the word "Dig"._

"HAYMITCH! HAYMITCH! Come quickly! Look something's happened!" Effie squeaked excitedly. He was at her side at once, panting slightly.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Haymitch asked confused. Effie's eyes lit up as she drew back the heavy curtain.

"Look!"

The scene outside was blinding, a fresh layer of snow had covered the district. Snowflakes still drifted down but the storm was over.

Haymitch gave a sigh "Just snow princess, just more work for us, looks like we're gonna be digging all day". Haymitch's apathy didn't curb her excitement.

"Oh but I've only ever seen it on the television! Is it soft? What is it like?" Effie quizzed, eyes fixed on the last few flakes.

"You'll find out soon enough sweetheart" said Haymitch giving a small smile. Why had this made her so happy? It's just snow, happens every year. Yet her eyes were bright, childlike.

—-

Armed with their winter coats and shovels they made it out of the door. Effie grinned as her boot made a satisfying crunch, placing it in the fresh snow. She giggled as Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Why do we have to get rid of it Haymitch? I like the snow just where it is" Effie asked, head turned at her shovel.

"The snow is safe enough but after a while it freezes and turns to ice" Haymitch's boots crunched as he joined her "And that, princess, is a death trap"

15 minutes into their digging Effie's breathing became laboured "Haymitch it's freezing out here". He smirked at her comment before resuming digging at the frozen ground.

"May I just say this is very anticlimactic, I have heard so much about snow and to be honest I am not impressed" Effie's shovel hit a stone, a clanging sound resounded through the street.

"I give UP Haymitch, this is cold and horrible and I can't feel my t-".

_**Smack**_

Effie stiffened as something cold hit the back of her head. The snow turned to ice water as it trickled down her neck. Turning and glaring at Haymitch she hissed "What on EARTH did you just do?"

Haymitch's grin dropped "Er just clearing snow sweetheart…". He turned back and resumed his digging.

Whoomp

Feeling the crystals melt into his hair, Haymitch froze, "Did you just-?"

Whoomp

He spun around. Effie tried to brush the remaining snow off of her woolen gloves, but Haymitch caught her regardless. "You little player". He scooped quickly at the snow and flung it in her general direction. Trying to run away, Effie's excited giggles filled Victor's Village.

"Haymitch!" she squealed, brushing the fast melting crystals away from her face. Haymitch tackled her chuckling, into a pile of snow. Both on their backs, facing up to the dark sky, the snow began to fall once again. Effie silenced, her eyes focused on the new falling snowflakes.

"Sweetheart?" Haymitch tucked her body closer "What's wrong?"

"They never ever really managed to capture how beautiful it would be" Effie's whispered as a snowflake melted on her gloved palm. "It was all about the fashion, the parties, winter themed banquets but they never managed to get it quite right, now this… this is real".

Haymitch pressed further against her as he noticed her shiver. He glanced as Effie gave a sigh, her warm breath soon froze as it hit the icy air. As her teeth began to chatter, Haymitch knew they couldn't stay outside for much longer. Yet Effie's focus was still fixed on the scene around her, snow slowly building up around them.

"Haymitch it's so beautiful…"

"It is sweetheart, it sure is" He whispered, not once taking his eyes off her.


	6. Chapter 6

_I wanted to try something darker. Self harm and suicide trigger warnings._

"You can go in now Mr Abernathy" a District doctor nodded to him, leaving the ward. The noise of the door closing caused Effie's eyes to open slowly, squinting slightly at the fluorescent bulbs.

Moving closer to her bed, the smile he had managed to conjure faltered, as he noticed something new. A metal ring banded around her ankle, chaining her to the cot. Anger rose in his chest as he realized they were still treating her as a prisoner. Not now to Snow, but to Coin. Haymitch made a silent vow to get her released as soon as he had finished talking with her. Locking Effie Trinket up would do more harm than good.

His frustration deflated as he scanned over her tired frame. 13 had managed to cure most of her wounds immediately with Capitol medicine. All she had to do was recover. Yet he noticed two bandages were left, injuries that hadn't quite healed. Gently lifting her wrist, Haymitch studied the remaining damage. Under the soft fabric he saw a deliberate slice, clean, down the length of her arm. Stitches upon stitches. A cut that a Peacekeeper would never make, a cut that should have been fatal. _Self inflicted._

"Sweetheart… I…" The unfamiliar lump that had risen in his throat choked his words. Her vacant eyes found him, more gazing through him than at him.

"I didn't think they'd find me Haymitch… I- I didn't think I would see any of you again" Effie's voice was barely above a whisper. "I just wanted a way out, I wanted it to _stop"._

"Yes princess, but you're here now, you're safe. Don't… leave us again, alright?" Haymitch questioned.

"I- I wouldn't, I don't want to, you're here, you are here aren't you? They told me you were dead, that they had attacked, killed you, blown you to pieces and-"

"Stop"

Her exhausted ramble ceased. Haymitch pulled her palm into both of his, careful not to disturb the wires and whirs of the machines connected.

"I'm here, I'm all in one piece, and soon you will be too. We're gonna be fine sweetheart. It's all gonna be alright"

The same door swung open as a nurse entered, walking quickly towards Effie's bay. As she manipulated the screens and dials, activating the scheduled sedative, Effie's eyelids grew heavier.

"_Stay_" A word whispered so quietly she was surprised he heard.

"I'm not going anywhere"


	7. Chapter 7

_Another tumblr user requested a Mother's Day related ficlet_

Finishing the last of her tea, Effie made a move to get up. This was one of her weekly visits to Katniss and Peeta and she had been there an hour already. This week she even managed to persuade Haymitch to come and get out of bed before noon.

"It's been wonderful seeing you Katniss, you too Peeta, have a lovely rest of the day" Effie announced, picking up her handbag.

"Oh wait wait, kids, didn't you have something you wanted to give Auntie Effie" Katniss questioned the twins who were sat on the carpet.

The children looked up from their board game and after a moment of realization, ran, squealing excitedly out of the room. Peeta chuckled as Katniss' concerned eyes followed them.

Rushing back in, the girls grinned, trying and failing to hide the large object behind their backs.

"There you go Auntie Effie" Clarissa's small hands held up the envelope.

"Oh sweetie thank you! What is this?" Effie took the envelope graciously

"It's a card, Valeria and I made it at school!" Clarissa chimed, Valeria giving a small but sure nod.

Studying the children's handiwork, Effie beamed. They had drawn Haymitch and herself with colourful crayons. Haymitch gave a sly smile as he spotted Effie's drawn figure holding hands with his. Laughing gently, Effie pulled back the cute and slightly sticky cover of the card.

_"Dear Auntie Effie,_

_Happee Aunties Day,_  
_We hope you have a lovly day!_  
_Lots and LOTS of love_  
_Clarissa and Valeria_  
_XxxxxxxxxxxxxX"_

"Oh my darlings, thank you so much! But it's Mothers Day, not Aunties day! There's no such thing!" Effie pondered confused.

"We know THAT Auntie Effie, it's just Clarissa thought it's mean that mom gets presents and cards every year and-"

"You don't get anything! And that's just silly because we love you auntie Effieeeeeeeeeeeeee"

The twins had clearly picked up Peeta's loving nature as they both swarmed Effie, each hugging one of her legs.

"You sweet sweet girls, thank you ever so much!" Effie gave a genuine smile as she patted them both on the head, the children still violently cuddling her legs.

"Really, thank you" Effie mouthed to Katniss and Peeta.

"Honestly it was all their idea! We just provided the crayons" Peeta laughed.

After ten minutes or so Katniss managed to pry the children away from Effie, promising them she would be back the next week.

Walking back to their own home, Effie was quiet. Haymitch wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Happy Aunties Day sweetheart" He whispered to Effie, gently pulling her closer. Still smiling, Effie's eyes began to well.

"Thank you, today has truly been the best day"


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt from : "Hi! how're you? i want to ask you if you can write about an Effie drunk, talking louder and Haymitch giving her a cold bath. Please :D Thank you!_

_**A/N: This was way longer that I intended, but it's better than nothing. Also I decided to make it pre-mj bc yolo.**_

As Seneca's rushed plea echoed into the empty area, Effie entered a state of shock. This was completely unheard of; the Capitol _never_ changed the rules. She had expected the state to deceive the children but ultimately have one winner but now this… They had survived. Both of them. Her **victors**. After hearing an odd delighted squeal it took a moment to realize she was the source of the noise.

Without thinking, Effie gave a large impromptu hug to the man next to her. Haymitch hadn't yet said a word, he stood stiffly until Effie composed herself and let go of him. Haymitch's brows were furrowed deeply, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Calculating.

"They… did it? They really did it huh?" Haymitch said finally, giving an anxious laugh.

"Yes yes isn't this wonderful?! Oh my I've never had a victor, let alone two. We must start the preparations hm" Effie chimed. She chose to ignore Haymitch rubbing his hands, a sign of nervousness that was rarely expressed. They both knew the games weren't yet over.

Effie chose to stick to the easy path, to throw herself into her work rather than to waste time worrying. Haymitch clearly had other ideas as he sat down and poured himself the first drink he had had in weeks, with a small smile on his face. Effie shot him a dirty look.

"What? They won! Can't a man have a drink?" Haymitch laughed

"Now Haymitch we both know that for you it won't just be one drink, and we have work to do. Come along now!" Effie put out her gloved hand towards him. Haymitch gave her a very serious look, then proceeded to place his whiskey glass into her hand, then promptly poured himself another.

"It's time to celebrate, sweetheart" Haymitch sighed.

"But-"

"But nothing, trust me Katniss and Peeta are in too bad of a shape for us to be of any help to them now, it looks like you've got a night off" Haymitch laughed, imagining Effie just lounging around the apartment wig-less.

Effie considered this. It was true, as she had never had a victor before, she was slightly rusty on what the exact protocol was, what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Plus, even though in her heart and soul she wanted a victor from District 12, secretly she had been expecting the boy from District One to be the victor, it was always the way.

"So what? Do you propose that we spend our evening here Haymitch?" Effie glanced around the bustling escort lounge.

"Nope" Haymitch declared, draining the last of the bottle and standing up.

"The penthouse?" Effie questioned, unsure exactly what a "night off" with Haymitch would include.

"This way" Haymitch gestured to the door.

The walk back was quiet, between the two of them anyway. The Capitol parties had just begun, they would go on for several weeks until Katniss and Peeta would make an appearance. By the looks of both of them, it would probably be for a while. Effie was pretending to reorganize her purse and Haymitch was just thankful for the fresh air.

Entering the penthouse Haymitch slumped on the sofa next to the drinks cart. Effie looked around for a moment, seeing if there could be anyway to excuse herself, then ultimately gave up and slumped next to him in the most unladylike fashion. Haymitch shot her a look.

"My apologies Haymitch but I'm awfully tired" Effie sighed, still breathless from the 15 minute walk in heels.

"I am too, it's alright. It's just odd to see you so… normal" Haymitch smirked.

Effie was mock offended for a moment, and then proceeded to pour herself a glass of wine from the cart adjacent.

"Why do you even drink that stuff?" Haymitch asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

Effie considered this. "It's what most people drink in the Capitol; I suppose I'm just used to it"

"I reckon it's about time that you tried a little bit of whiskey!" Haymitch announced, digging around for another glass.

Several drinks and challenges later, Effie was the most intoxicated Haymitch had ever seen her. By this point even sitting upright was exhausting for her, so slowly it had come to her head resting on his chest.

"You're a lot more fun when you're drunk, you know that?" Haymitch asked

"Well… fun doesn't pay the bills Haymitch! Even BEING AN ESCORT doesn't pay the bills, have you seen just _how much_ my rent costs? He's put it up since last time…" She trailed off, turning her head so she could see Haymitch.

"I could pay your bills for you, and then you could be fun all the time" Haymitch proposed.

"Shh you, even _I_know victors don't get paid **that** much" Effie smirked.

"You don't think I can afford you? Is that it?" Haymitch questioned.

"I don't think anyone could afford me, I'm like… a string of pearls!"

"Well then I'll just have to steal you then, won't I, sweetheart?" Haymitch laughed, pulling her further on top of him.

For a moment they were both silent coming face to face, each smelling whiskey on each other's breath. Then Effie began to giggle.

"You would do that wouldn't you? You would steal? You're a ruffian, a scoundrel!" Effie declared laughing, her head falling into the crook of Haymitch's neck. As her face brushed against his stubbly cheek, her body gave a small shiver. She looked up at him, his gentle grey eyes were observing her, with a slight smug smile on his lips. It took all the sober effort left in her not to kiss them, Effie knew they were in a comprising position enough already.

"I need another drink" Effie whispered.

"What's wrong with the one in your hand?" Haymitch queried.

Effie's drunk mind hadn't thought that quite through.

"Well… I don't _like_ this drink!" Effie huffed, after staring angrily for a moment at her own hand.

Haymitch gave her the most understanding look he could muster, and let go of her.

Since they hadn't moved from when they first sat on the couch, Effie was still wearing her ridiculous 7inch heels. Haymitch heard several tentative clicks before a large crash. He already knew what had happened and began to laugh.

"Hayyymitch" Effie slurred loudly from the dining room.,

"Yes?"

"I fell" She grumbled.

"You? Oh…So you did" Haymitch tried not to laugh as he watched her trying to make snow angels in the spilt wine.

"I'd like to get up"

"Of course" As Haymitch managed to pull her up off the ground Effie's body went limp, giving into unwanted unconsciousness. She looked a state he thought, unconscious and dripping red. Even though it was only wine, Haymitch's intoxicated mind thought it was best to clean it all up before the Avox's came again the next morning. Dumping her ungraciously into the bath, clothes and all, Haymitch ran the water.

It must have been pretty cold because after a few seconds of the water pooling around her legs, Effie's eyes pulled open, trying to focus on Haymitch above her.

"IIIIIIII don't RECALL falling asleep in the BATHTUB HAYMITCH ABERNATHY!" Effie yelled angrily, trying to point a finger at him.

"Ah come on sweetheart you're covered in wine, you can't go to sleep like this" Haymitch pacified as he began to unzip the back of her dress.

"You know if you wanted to see me like this, you could have JUST ASKED! NEXT TIME you must… you must ask" Effie forced just before passing out once again.

"Yeah princess, I'll ask in the morning and see what your answer is then" Haymitch chuckled.

After the water began to run clear, Haymitch lifted her out of the bathtub and carried her dripping to her bedroom. As he bumped the button to open the door, Effie stirred briefly. Haymitch dropped her gently onto the sheets, trying not to think about how much she would berate him for ruining them. Within moments she began to shiver. Unsure what to do, Haymitch pulled down the entirety of her fur coat collection and placed them over her. Debating whether that would be enough, Haymitch also pulled the portable heater next to her bedside.

As he waited for the heater to warm her, he studied Effie, for once she was her natural self. Without her makeup her face was sweeter, like an exhausted child that had finally run out of steam. The wig he had had to remove whilst he was washing the wine out, so her natural blonde hair began to curl as it dried. Haymitch could see that she wore some of her makeup for a reason; the dark circles under her eyes were probably caused mostly by him, the small frown lines also. Nights upon nights Effie would spend organizing events and interviews, never once taking a day off. The work had taken its toll. Other than that she was perfectly attractive without all of that powder. In fact her rawness was kind of… beautiful.

For a moment he considered staying there, of course he could easily make up an excuse to why he had done so. That he had be there to check on her during the night, to make sure she was safe, pretended he had tried to be responsible. But he thought better of it, it wasn't worth the gossip, nor the scare it might give her in the morning.

Effie was going to be alright, plus, she deserved this night off.


	9. Chapter 9

_Prompt from a tumblr user: __Having lived among blood-thirsty oligarchs, betrayed and tortured by them, despised and abandoned by her Distrcit 12 team, and manipulated by Coin for her own purposes… Effie trusts no one, and simply waits for the next tyrant to get hold of her. Somehow Haymitch, who can see the real Effie, convinces her to trust him and get on with life. sigh..._

_**A/N: I'm sorry, it took me ages to get to this one.**_

Fumbling to get her keycard in the slot, Effie lurched into her apartment and flicked on the light. Seeing the figure in the corner, a man, she screamed.

"Woah woah sweetheart! It's me, it's Haymitch" Haymitch explained, walking towards her, his hands cautioning. Effie's heart was beating madly, both from the scare and the realization of Haymitch's presence.

"You couldn't have just waited outside Haymitch? You could have been anyone, a stranger, someone dangerous. Just go, leave, I can't cope with having you here right now. Please" Effie rushed, placing a hand to her chest to calm herself.

"Someone dangerous? What the hell do you mean?" Haymitch stiffened. He hadn't expected this response at all. She had never told him to leave, even at his most irritating times. When Peeta had visited Effie in the Capitol, his report back didn't sound promising. Effie was locking herself away, staying inside for weeks; she occupied her time with lying in bed mostly. At the beginning whenever the neighbours did see her, her eyes would be bloodshot and puffy. Although over the past few weeks they hadn't seen her much at all. The most recent time they had seen her, she was taking out the empty wine bottles to the large crate downstairs. By this time she had stopped crying, her face now void of emotion.

"Haymitch please, please leave. I can't cope, you need to _go" _Effie's voice was pained, breathless, all of this time keeping a fair distance between herself and Haymitch. Haymitch was unsure what to do. He wasn't expecting smiles and embraces when he finally did come to visit, but this side of Effie he had never seen, it even started to make him nervous.

"I came here… I came to the Capitol, to check on you, to… see if you were alright" Haymitch reasoned tentatively. Effie avoided his gaze and walked back towards the door.

"I am _fine_ Haymitch". Finally she had calmed, Effie's voice was cold, there was no longer any emotional tone attached to his name. She hit the button for the door. "You need to leave".

"I'm not gonna leave princess, I-"

"Don't call me that" Effie spat bitterly.

Haymitch resigned, she wasn't going to let him in. Not figuratively or literally. He recognized the signs from his own behaviour, he didn't think she'd be at this point yet. It was too late.

Haymitch began heading for the door but stopped just before, coming face to face with Effie. Her eyes were fixed on a small patch of carpet, waiting, waiting for him to leave.

"_Effie_" His rare use of her name caused a tremble in her chest.

"I don't want you to be how I was, I know how it feels, and I know how… lonely it gets". Effie took a trembling breath.

"You weren't saying this 6 months ago, when you couldn't even take the time to say goodbye to me at the train station" Effie voice was shaky. Smiling sadly, with tears threatening to spill as she looked past him. Haymitch had no reply, no excuse.

"You didn't even _care _Haymitch, you just thought of me as most of the District did, as someone who shouldn't have been spared in the rebellion, a nuisance, an insult. As someone who should have just been executed like-"

"No" Haymitch spoke softly, he gently put up his hand and tilted her chin to look at him. Her tears finally spilled. She began to cry harder, sobbing, still keeping his gaze.

"I've come back for you, I should never have let you leave 12, I should have defended you, should have made you feel at **home**. I know that I failed at doing that, I'm not used to… caring about anyone else. But now I do, I care about what happens to you Effie" Haymitch almost pleaded.

Effie couldn't reply, weeks ago she thought she was finished with crying. Every night up until days ago she had cried through the night, fallen asleep crying, woken up from her constant stream of nightmares, and began crying again once she had stopped hyperventilating. Now her throat had choked up too much, all she could do was look at Haymitch, see the rare look of concern in his eyes.

Haymitch didn't know if it was safe, how she would react, but it felt like the right thing. So he put his arms around her, pulling her closer ever so gently. As she trembled, Haymitch realized she had lost even more weight than before. He could feel the bones in her body pressed against him, tears falling onto his shirt.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go home?" Haymitch asked softly. Effie pulled away slowly.

"I don't have a home Haymitch… not anymore anyway" Effie whispered.

"We'll make one for you okay? Katniss and Peeta are there. You can meet their kids, you like children don't you?" Haymitch asked, looking to see if the old Effie would reply. Effie nodded, her lip still trembling.

"You can meet some even more special characters, if you just come with me" Haymitch teased.

"Who?" Effie whispered, looking up at him.

"I've got a feeling you'd get along with my geese pretty well" Haymitch smiled. As Effie wrinkled her nose at the thought, Haymitch began to laugh gently.

"I don't want to be alone Haymitch, I hate it" Effie confessed.

"You won't be, not anymore, trust me" Haymitch comforted.

And she did. As they began to pack for District 12, as Haymitch made his sarcastic remarks about her wardrobe and packing skills, she truly did feel like **she was going home**.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt from a Tumblr user: Make one where Haymitch learns that escort doesn't mean what he thinks it does. (Which means Effie actually became a prostitute for the game makers).

tw: physical abuse/language/sexual abuse

As the most recent games had been particularly painful, Haymitch had passed out in a slump on his hotel room floor, waking up several hours after the District Twelve train had left the Capitol. There was one every morning, if only he hadn't drunk so much, then he could have at least not had to deal with the foul splendor that was the Capitol for one more day.

A gentle thud on the carpet interrupted his thoughts.

When he went to study what had fallen, a painting it looked like, a piercing scream reverberated through the thin hotel walls. A rushed hush from the second party was the reply. Haymitch froze, and then remembering that it was in fact Effie's room next to his, her scream, he moved quickly to her door. Unsure whether to knock or not, he rapped heavily on her door. Advising murmurs were heard within before the door swung open, revealing not Effie, but a stout man of about 60 years old.

"I… I heard yelling" Haymitch forced.

"Oh yeah nothing to worry about, thanks for checking up!" Deputy Gamemaker Renold Tassa answered smiling, with only a hastily placed towel covering his manhood. As Tessa made a move to shut the door, Haymitch placed his foot in between.

"Where's Trinket?" Haymitch asked, trying to get a better look inside her apartment.

"She's here, I would fetch her for you but she's a bit… tied up at the moment," Renold joked with a wink.

"Well alright then" Haymitch countered. As he began to walk back to his own room he considered, he knew that scream, that scream wasn't one of someone in pleasure, it was _fear_. Not that he could do much about it, the game makers were practically untouchable- to victors anyway. He just had to remind himself to ask her later, assuming he wouldn't pass out again.

Several hours later, the night sky had replaced the sun. In the blackness and rare state of sobriety, Haymitch remembered what had happened before, although he hoped it had been some odd twisted nightmare due to his atypical surroundings.

The painting was still on the floor.

As he rose from the couch he had collapsed on, Haymitch was still unsteady on his feet. His body leaned and dragged himself walking towards Effie's door, this time not even knocking before pushing it open. As he entered Effie didn't seem shocked, holding a teacup between both of her hands, wearing only a robe- she gave him a sad smile. Her face for once void of makeup, her wig gone, stark circles under her eyes.

"I see Tessa's gone?"

She gave a small nod before returning her gaze to her cup.

"You slept with him," Haymitch probed, more of a statement than a question.

"Well I didn't have a choice" Effie stated, her shrug causing her robe to fall slightly, a flash of colors uncovered on her skin.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" His voice lowered. Fragments of memories and knowledge he tried to piece together, his fists clenching slightly, trying to understand what would lead her to do something like that.

"Haymitch, that's just the way it works around here, I'm sure one of the escorts must have told you?" Effie asked; more concerned with his reaction than the bruises that seemed to darken the longer he looked.

"I guess they never stayed long enough to talk" His breath hitched as moved closer to her, sitting down on the couch.

She stiffened as Haymitch reached out a hand and pulled her robe back up to her shoulders, his eyes fixed to the marks he was covering. As he got a closer look his expression darkened, brows furrowed, his jaw tight.

"Please Haymitch" She whispered unmoving "It's okay".

"It's not _okay_, they've got no right to lay a hand on you" Haymitch seethed.

"That's just Renold's preference Haymitch, not all of them are like that" Effie murmured, not wanting Haymitch's anger to increase.

"Not even one of them should be hurting you," Haymitch muttered, his fingers ghosting her darkened collarbone. "Even in Twelve this stuff is frowned upon". She sighed, unable to try to explain the horrid normalcy of what she was doing.

"Haymitch, what did you think our use was when we weren't involved with the Games? We have to make a living for the rest of the year too," Effie reasoned.

"There are always other things you could do right? Things that don't involve having to sleep with guys like Tessa?" Haymitch questioned.

"Don't you think I've already tried? Do you think I have a choice Haymitch?" Effie's throat was thick "Did you think I knew this was going to happen? Did you think I wanted this, asked for this?"

Haymitch silenced, watching her pull her black and blue peppered knees to her chest. Unsure what to do, he pulled out his hipflask and pressed the cool metal body against one of the newer marks on her thigh. Effie was silent as she reached for what he was holding, unscrewing it, she downed contents unflinchingly. Usually he'd be proud of her, finally drinking some hard liquor, but he only wondered how he could have missed such a large operation.

Quietly and without prompt Haymitch pulled two larger bottles from the cabinet adjoining the couch and placed one next to her. Out of all people, he understood how much she needed it.

When she had finished her bottle and half of his own her rested on his lap, even too tired and drunk to cry, she whispered a simple thank you.

"Princess there has to be a way this can stop; I wouldn't feel right knowing…" Haymitch trailed, unsure what to say.

"It's too late Haymitch" She sighed "Unless you're willing to pay me to sleep with you that would be the only way you could help"

"I'll do it" Haymitch's tone suddenly serious, quickly thinking.

"You'll do what? Pay me to sleep with you? Never thought you were one of the sort" Effie slurred, smiling sadly.

"No I'll cover you, I'll pay the remainder," Haymitch considered "Victors get enough money for an entire family each month, might as well help you out than spend it on this shit". As he gestured to the flask, Effie sobered slightly.

"You would do that? You would give money to someone from the Capitol?" She asked confused, her eyes fixed to the ceiling as she calculated intoxicated figures.

"You're not just someone from the Capitol" Haymitch pressed, his hand resting in her natural hair "You're much more than that"

She sighed, her mind was fuzzy. Why would _he_ want to help her. Her mind searched perplexedly, her head still resting on his lap.

"Do you care about me Haymitch?" Effie slurred quietly.

A soft kiss placed on her shoulder was his only reply.


	11. Chapter 11

This was inspired by the Mockingjay trailer and my overactive imagination, enjoy!

He knew who had entered the canteen by the slight murmuring and the majority resorting to stern silence. As Effie's new work boots squeaked offensively on the solid linoleum, she kept her head bowed, far too aware of the stares that pierced her.

After eventually persuading Coin that by no means Effie was ever going to be a threat to them, they released her early that morning, her first emerging at the 7pm meal time. She was confident still in her walk but Haymitch saw her eyes darting, looking for an empty table. There was never any excess in District 13, the first thing she would learn.

After stopping to readjust her grip on the food tray, Effie spotted him. As their eyes met, Haymitch couldn't help but give a smirk. It could only be her standing so nervously there, not a hint of militancy in her stature. Though her expression was wrong, there was no annoyed pout, or not even a small smile, just emptiness. Her face was blank of paint, yet also of forced happiness. Without her wig and her heels, she was tiny in being, and like a child similar, she stared.

Gesturing to the spare seat next to him, Haymitch welcomed her to his table. An action that went mostly unnoticed by others as everyone had returned to their hushed conversations, mostly a recirculation of orders. Effie's eyes widened slightly as she sat and placed down her tray. She was suddenly aware why it felt so different, her and Haymitch. For once neither of them was under any expectations, this time, for the first time they sat together as themselves.

Unsure what else to do, Effie began picking at the tough meat in one of the portions of her tray. Haymitch remained still, watching her tentative actions. Seeing his non-starting, Effie too, became still. Glancing up at him quickly, trying to analyse her brief capture of his expression, Effie returned staring down at her food. Without a word Haymitch picked up her utensils and began slicing the stiff poultry into smaller pieces, the kind action performed with a more serious expression. Haymitch returned her fork to her, whilst doing so, hearing a quick whisper.

"What sweetheart?" Haymitch asked his head cocked towards her for her to talk again. At the very hearing of his voice, her eyes welled slightly, though quickly she gulped and suppressed the feeling.

"Thank you" Effie whispered again, her voice catching slightly in her swollen throat.

"Anytime" he mumbled "In fact it'll probably have to be every time with the food down here". He didn't turn to look, but as Effie began to eat her meal he could see the tiny smile lines on her cheeks reappearing. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, for once Effie finishing before him.

Haymitch continued eating, noticing Effie's terrible attempts to cover up her stare at his own tray. He looked her over more, the overalls hung loosely on her frame, her collarbone jutting slightly against her skin. The hollows of her cheeks became more pronounced the longer he looked. _Did they even feed her down there?_

Neither of them said a word as Haymitch placed a roll on her tray. Effie, not wanting to draw attention to the action, quickly picked it up and began breaking it into smaller pieces. The crust was hard and it was almost too dense, the grain they grew was more of a lab experiment than a delicacy, it at least would fill her up. There was an almost audible sigh of grateful relief as she placed the tiny pieces of bread in her mouth, looking around still to see if anyone had noticed.

"Isn't this… illegal Haymitch" She asked, still facing forward.

"Effie, it's bread, its fine" Haymitch stressed, unsure yet not caring himself how much trouble that could possibly get him into.

After they had both finished the last of their meals, Haymitch rose and moved towards the tray rack, Effie soon followed behind. Haymitch could see that this would soon be the essentiality of their relationship in 13, her following quietly behind him, mimicking his movements to blend in. The thought almost made him laugh, almost.

"So do you know where you're staying yet?" Haymitch asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, I was told it was room 3448" Effie stated, reminded herself, the number they had mumbled to her when she was released was one of the/if only the fact she had been given. She tried not to think about what had happened in the hours, days before.

"Alright then, I'll show you to your "room"" Haymitch laughed stressing the verbal quotations, anticipating her reaction to the assigned cells everyone had been given.

They moved silently further and further down the hallway, Haymitch stopping briefly to indicate his own cell. As they reached Effie's room, he let her in, almost waiting for an explosive reaction. There wasn't one.

Effie took a breath and stepped into the room, her fingers gliding over the rough fabric of the grey quilt.

"Not exactly spacious is it princess? And that's coming from me" Haymitch offered, trying to decipher the odd silence that she gave.

"It will be fine" She sighed and said after a while, still trying to register and process the situation around her. Haymitch entered the room, moving closer to her. As she turned around they came face to face, the first time, truly, they had ever been alone. Silently he placed a hand against her cool cheek, his face an expression of comfort yet with a militarial seriousness.

"Haymitch, thank you… again" She breathed, her eyes searching his. They knew what each other were thinking, they always had. He knew what she couldn't say, what she couldn't even begin to explain. Trying to offer comfort would have to be simple and occasional.

"Coming here, to 13… you did good sweetheart," his eyes flicked down, assuring her. His hand dropped, before promptly returning to his own room.

Effie was left there in the concrete darkness.

The warmth he left still lingered on her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

A prompt from a tumblr user: "Can you pretty please write one where hayffie discovers fanfiction of them written by their very small fanbase shippers in the Capitol". But I decided to change it slightly bc I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of fanfiction in the THG universe.

It was early morning in the Penthouse suite. The fragmented sun shone through the multitudes of Capitol architecture into the apartment and filled the floor with an almost golden light. Haymitch for once was awake at this time, most likely having not slept the entirety of the night before. It didn't annoy Effie as much as it should have, she was grateful to have him quiet and dressed with her at the dining table. The tributes from that year had not yet awoken, Effie as busy as she was, still was glad to let them sleep a little longer.

As they both picked at the various dishes that the avoxes had laid out for them that morning, she noticed a Capitol newspaper had also been delivered with the meal. Usually she was not one to study the opinions of the Capitol citizens whilst the Games were on (they distracted her from her work) but this morning with Haymitch quiet and everyone else asleep, she turned the page and began reading the first article.

Several minutes of silence later, an oddity from her in Haymitch's opinion, Effie gasped and a deep blush lit up her cheeks.

"What is it?" Haymitch almost grunted, usually a frivolous matter would be the one to cause Effie the most melodramatic reactions, so he didn't care much for her reply.

"Haymitch" she breathed, her eyes still scanning the page. The top story that had made the main page of that, and most probably every Capitol newspaper, was an article with a photo. A photo of her… and Haymitch.

Usually by this time she would have been ranting once again about Capitol matters to him, why she did this he would never know, but this time her reluctance and/or inability to explain perturbed him. As he slid his chair back on the marble, the wood gave an awful squeak, Effie didn't comment.

Walking around the crystal table, Haymitch got closer to her, the more doing so the more the blush burned through the white powder on her cheeks.

"Seriously, sweetheart, what's your problem?" he asked, trying to figure out where on the double page spread she was being shocked by. Effie merely pointed to the photo in the left hand corner, her mouth gaping uncharacteristically in horror. It took him a while to understand what it was, the photo quality was poor and it clearly had been taken unofficially. But as he began to see the dark outlines of a man's arms wrapped a woman from behind, even he laughed in shock.

"**_DISTRICT TWELVE MENTOR AND ESCORT IN HEATED AFFAIR_**" read the main news headline. Beneath was a two page spread discussing all of the notable Capitol citizens' opinions of them. One read: "He's a drunken victor, why on earth she would want to be associated with a man like that is beyond me, that girl could do so much better- find someone much more respectable". Another sympathizing with her "Well everyone likes an older man and not to mention it's only a bit of fun".

Haymitch was torn between whether to be furious at the creator of the article, or to laugh at her still gaping mouth. After a couple of seconds he chose the latter.

"This isn't a laughing matter Haymitch! My reputation has been ruined!" she shrieked, his mocking her finally prompting a reaction.

"Oh come on princess, it's perfectly common for escorts to sleep with victors," he reasoned, still trying to suppress the urge to laugh at her flailing.

"But Haymitch… This is different!" Effie huffed. She rose out of her chair and she too squeaked the ancient wood against the floor, flinching as she made her way to the bedroom.

Haymitch debated whether it was worth waiting for a while to let her cool down, then realizing the tributes would have to be awake in a few minutes, he thought against it. He would have to follow.

Effie was sat cross legged on the bed, her tight dress pulling hard against her knees yet she didn't seem to care. Her hands rubbed together roughly as her eyes fixed on something unknown outside through the window, it was only when Haymitch placed a hand on her back that she noticed him being there.

"It'll die down in a few days, they'll find something new to excite over" Haymitch tried to placate, avoiding the mention of the amount of interviews and press conferences they both knew it would take to clear the rumors. She still was silent, though her breath was catching in her throat, her expression was hurt.

"It's just, they are making us out to be like some sort of randy unthinking pair of teenagers" Effie confessed, the annoyance seeping into her measured explanation. Her eyes were blinking away angry tears, her lip quivering almost like a child. Haymitch unsure what would be the most appropriate thing to do, took her hand and sat down beside her.

"Come on sweetheart, how else are they gonna think of us?" He pointed out. Effie considered this, her eyes fixed now on comforting expression.

"This will ruin it all Haymitch, this relationship" she whispered.

"Alright well if it's such a problem I'll leave you alone alright?" Haymitch offered with a slight smirk and pulled her against him. Once she was there he felt all of her tension leave in one long sigh, her head rested against his chest.

He sat with her silently after, the sun was rising higher. He was warm, everything about him was. Then she understood the frivolity of the Capitol, the needlessness of her worry. She would never make him leave; as long as she wanted him there he would stay.

The clock began to beep and the bubble was broken. Effie quickly snapped back into work mode and everything was well, everything was going to be okay. She babbled excitedly to the tributes of that year, Haymitch giving them snippets of advice for training. Most likely they would die again, most likely she would cry and he would hold her and scold her for getting too attached. But that morning, that morning felt too beautiful to be ruined by anything, even the vulgarity of the Capitol and what they would all endure that day.

A few hours later.

They were ready.

Walking along the hall, just before the main doors slid open to the Training Center, Effie felt a gentle but determined hand slip further and further down to her behind.

The doors opened. His hand fell.

"I'll get you back for that Abernathy," Effie threatened through gritted teeth.

"I'll take that as a promise… Trinket"


End file.
